School For Demons
by CharlieFabray
Summary: William McKinley aparentava ser uma escola comum em lima, errado. Dentre os vários alunos, alguns deles tinham Dons, Dons esses que foram escolhidos com cuidados para cada um desses seis Adolescentes. Criando assim um grupo de Garotos com super poderes.
1. Chapter 1

_McKinley High School, Lima, OH_

_14: 30 PM._

A Garota morena andava calmamente pelos corredores do colégio McKinley, nas mãos estavam os horários para as aulas. Química, era o horário de agora. Mas a garota encontrava-se perdida dentre os corredores da escola. Ate que seu pequeno corpo trombou com outro que não pareceu abalado com o choque.

–Oh, Desculpe-me – A Pessoa falou enquanto ajudava a pequena garota a levantar-se – você se machucou? – perguntou agora com uma voz doce. A Morena levantou os olhos e deu de cara com olhos dourados, o contorno dos olhos era escuro.

–Não... Estou bem – a Morena diz num fiapo de voz. A outra garota apenas sorri, fazendo com que o coração da pequena morena batesse mais rápido.

–Hm... Desculpe, mas você me pareceu perdida. – A Garota mais alta explicou o motivo de estar ali. – Qual seu nome? – perguntou.

–Rachel, Rachel Berry – A Morena diz corada. Estava deslumbrada com a beleza daquela garota de olhos dourados. Seus olhos percorreram cada detalhe do rosto angelical que a garota possuía. Era loira e tinha a pele pálida, parecido com porcelana. Rachel queria sentir como era tocar no rosto da garota.

–... Certo? – perguntou a loira por fim.

–Como? – A Morena perguntou voltando a realidade, não havia escutado uma palavra sequer que ela dizia, estava mais interessada em saber como era tocar no rosto dela. A Garota loira apenas riu diante a distração da morena que corou.

–Siga-me, vou te levar ate sua sala – respondeu por fim ainda com um sorriso angelical no rosto e começou a caminhar pelos corredores com a morena lhe seguindo. Ao abrir a porta da sala, alguns alunos encararam a loira encantados. – desculpe Professor, mas é que uma aluna novata acabou se perdendo no corredor. Esse era o motivo do atraso – A Loira diz olhando para o professor docemente. Ele apenas assentiu e Rachel entrou na sala de cabeça baixa. Apresentou-se e antes que pudesse perguntar o nome da loira. Ela já havia sumido.

Nos corredores do colégio, passos apressados eram ouvidos, respiração ofegante e olhos atentos a tudo. A garota loira andavam rapidamente, seu corpo esquentava à medida que ela andava, ao virar no corredor, ao longe viu seu salvador. Noah Puckerman também chamado de Puck havia acabado de cruzar o corredor, ao ver o estado de loira o rapaz de moicano correu em sua direção já sabendo o motivo do problema.

–Noah - a garota diz ofegante enquanto cai nos braços do garoto de moicano. – Droga! Eu... Eu perdi o controle novamente – diz enquanto fechava os olhos fortemente

–Quinn, espera. Primeiro me diz o que aconteceu? – o garoto perguntou enquanto encarava a loira que ainda tentava normalizar a respiração.

–é a novata. Ela me deixou assim – diz encostava-se na parede. – quando eu cheguei perto dela, eu senti que poderia perder o controle a qualquer momento. – confessou olhando para o amigo.

–fica calma. Respira fundo – Noah diz com a mão no ombro de Quinn. A Loira fez o que o garoto pediu e respirou fundo – agora me diz exatamente o que aconteceu. – Noah podia parecer um valentão, mas ele era bastante responsável quando necessário.

–Bem, eu estava no corredor e encontrei uma garota. Ela parecia perdida e só em chegar perto dela eu senti como se fosse me transformar ali mesmo – a garota disse. Antes que o garoto de moicano pudesse dizer algo, Finn Hudson apareceu e logo amparou à namorada.

–O Que aconteceu? – perguntou encarando Noah. Quinn lançou um olhar para o garoto significando que Ela não queria que Finn soubesse do ocorrido.

–Ela apenas descontrolou-se... Novamente – Diz o garoto de moicano tentando soar casual. Finn apenas suspirou, era comum ver Noah e Quinn nos corredores sempre que a garota não se controlava direito. Sabia que os genes de lobo que Quinn e Puck dividiam serviam apenas para que eles pudessem controlar um ao outro. Will Schuester Sempre desejou que eles tivessem uma relação amorosa, para saber se eles podiam ter filhos com os mesmos genes. Mas juntar um garoto com poderes psíquicos também pareceu uma boa ideia.

– Mr. Schue esta esperando vocês – Dessa vez não foi nenhum deles que falou. Mas sim Santana. Santana Lopez pra ser mais exato. Ela encarava os três indiferentemente, estava acostumada a ver Quinn por ai com Puck e Finn correr atrás dos dois com ciúmes.

Ela saiu andando tranquilamente sendo seguida pelos três. Puck Caminhava atrás de Quinn que caminhava abraçada em Finn. Passaram pelo vestiário masculino e abrirem uma porta que tinha um elevador aparentemente quebrado. Ao chegarem ao subsolo encontraram Kurt No Computador que se encontrava em uma mesa simples, havia várias cadeiras e um sofá que os garotos trouxeram. No sofá encontrava-se Sam Evans, Santana sentou-se em uma das cadeiras sendo seguida pelos outros, logo Will Schuester. Ou apenas apareceu.

–Olá pessoal – ele disse com um sorriso. Eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça. Sam levantou-se do sofá e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras próximas a Santana. – Bem, eu tenho uma tarefa para vocês – o Homem que aparentava no Maximo 40 anos Falou enquanto andava pela sala e gesticulava. – Como vocês sabem em lima existem vários garotos como vocês. – disse e todos apenas assentiram – vocês finalmente vão poder trazê-los para cá – ele disse. Santana sorriu de forma maldosa. Ela realmente queria conhecer alguém como ela. Para tirar certa loira da sua mente.

–isso quer dizer que estamos permitidos a usar nossos Poderes em Mutantes rebeldes? – Sam Perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços.

–isso mesmo Sam. Mas no seu caso sugiro que não use muita força. – diz Schuester. Arrancando um sorriso presunçoso do garoto loiro. Quinn olhou para Puck e este assentiu. Deveriam falar com o Homem sobre a novata.

–Mr. Schue. Precisamos conversar – a garota loira diz chamando atenção de todos naquela sala. – apenas nos dois e Noah – O Homem sabia que era serio. Quinn apenas chamava Puck pelo nome quando as coisas não estavam certas. Todos saíram da sala deixando apenas à loira e o garoto de moicano que eram observados pelo Professor.

–Então o que queriam falar comigo? – perguntou.

–Bem, Hoje mais cedo eu encontrei uma garota novata. Ela parecia perdida, mas quando eu cheguei perto dela, eu perdi totalmente o meu controle. Não é como se eu já estivesse à beira do descontrole é como se ela me descontrolasse. Eu não consegui manter minha aparência humana na frente dela – concluiu a loira um pouco Aflita. Will pareceu ficar pensativo.

–Essa garota pode ser uma boa para nossas pesquisas. Talvez ela tenha uma espécie de escudo Reversed – explicou.

–Reversed? – perguntou agora Puck enquanto cruzava os braços.

–Sim. Vamos supor que Puck Fique perto dessa garota. Ele terá certa dificuldade em se controlar, mas conseguira manter o controle por ele ser bem controlado. Diferente de você que ainda esta aperfeiçoando seu autocontrole. Essa garota tem um dom. ela pode mostrar quem você é de verdade. Mas ainda sim ela continua sendo humana. Entende? – disse por fim. Os dois adolescentes apenas assentiram e saíram da sala.

–Se sente melhor? – pergunta o garoto de moicano enquanto coloca uma mão no ombro da loira que apenas suspirou.

–em parte sim. Argh! Eu queria ser tão controlada quanto você – diz encarando o garoto que apenas deu um sorriso

–eu nasci assim Quinn. Tenho mais autocontrole. Você veio ter esses genes quando precisou ser salva. Lembra – ele disse. De fato era verdade. Noah Nasceu Tendo Genes de lobo. Teve seu DNA Misturado com a de um lobo que vivia na Reserva de Lima. Aquelas misturas de DNA Foram proibidas tempos depois. Mas eles sabiam que existiam muitos deles espalhados pelo mundo.

O Sinal do intervalo tocou e Logo Puck tomou sua pose de valentão. Derrubou os livros dos Nerds que passavam. Assobiou quando as líderes de torcida passaram por ele. Ao passar por uma garota morena de olhos castanhos. Sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Voltou seu olhar para a garota que agora estava parada em frente seu armário. Sentiu que suas presas cresceram. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. E logo voltou a ter controle de si. Seguiu ate onde a garota estava.

–Hey, posso te ajudar? – perguntou com um sorriso. A garota ficou um pouco intimidada pelo tamanho e pelos músculos de Noah. Que apenas sorria.

–eu, bem... Estava procurando meu armário – disse a garota com um sorriso tímido. Puck pegou o papel e viu que estava de cabeça para baixa.

–Hm... Seu armário e perto do meu – ele disse com um sorriso. Ele chamou a garota com o dedo que o seguiu ate seu verdadeiro armário. – aqui. Essa é a combinação – ele disse entregando o papel novamente para a morena.

–Obrigada – disse timidamente. Puck apenas deu um sorriso e saiu caminhando normalmente enquanto sentia sua respiração sair pesadamente ao virar no corredor. Naquele momento ele soube o que era aquilo que Quinn sentiu. Ele quase perdera o controle. Mas ainda respirando pesadamente o garoto de moicano sorriu. Ele queria desvendar o mistério que era aquela novata de olhos castanhos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Quinn Fabray andava calmamente pelos corredores do colégio enquanto ia em direção ao refeitório. Todos abriam caminho para ela. A loira apenas revirava os olhos diante o medo que exalava dos outros alunos. Ao Chegar ao refeitório. Era obvio que os olhares eram direcionados para a garota loira. Ao sentar-se na mesa onde os outros garotos estavam à garota percebeu que o olhar de certa latina estava bem distante, na mesa dos 'perdedores' para ser mais exato. Quinn sorriu maliciosa e se aproximou de Santana.

–Admirando a garota loira novamente? – perguntou de repente fazendo a latina sobressaltar.

–Porra Quinn, não me assuste desse jeito – diz Santana enquanto fuzilava a loira que apenas ria da reação da amiga.

– Já disse que amo esse seu jeito carinhoso? – ironizou a loira recebendo um olhar demoníaco da Latina. Santana revelou os olhos vermelhos. Quinn fez o mesmo mostrando seus olhos dourados. Quando estavam prestes a começar uma briga Sam Se meteu.

–Hey, dá pra vocês esconderem as presas? – perguntou murmurando.

–Fica na sua. Boca de Peixe – Retrucou Santana. Viu por cima do garoto loira a mesma garota loira de antes. Brittany S. Pierce. Santana suspirou enquanto voltava a sentar normalmente. Quinn bufou.

–Vá falar com ela – disse a loira. Santana lhe deu um olhar incrédulo pela ideia estúpida que Quinn havia lhe dado.

–Por que diabos eu faria isso? – perguntou.

–Por que eu vejo seus olhinhos vermelhos brilhando quando você olha pra ela e você esta corada – Quinn diz a ultima parte com um sorrisinho travesso.

–Não seja idiota. É apenas o calor – Respondeu à latina virando o rosto.

–Ah... Então você sente calor quando olha pra ela? – perguntou ainda provocando. Santana sabia que a loira ia continuar a provocação quanto tempo fosse necessário.

–Argh! – foi à única coisa que a latina disse antes de sair da mesa, foi ate a fila para pegar algo para comer. Suspirou, estava aliviada por ela não ter que precisar de sangue pra se alimentar. Era menos um problema na sua vida. Fora acostumada com comida normal, mas qualquer vampiro ao tomar sangue humano perderia o controle.

Quando a Latina fora pegar o ultimo bolinho sua mão encostou com outra mão, só que pálida. Um momento bem clichê. As duas se encaram por bastante tempo. Santana viu que não era nada legal ficar encarando a loira de olhos extremamente azuis.

–Pode ficar – diz entregando o bolinho a loira. Santana estava incrivelmente corada. A Loira, Brittany pra ser mais exato acho aquilo extremamente fofo. A cara emburrada de Santana ficava engraçada quando esta estava corada.

–Tudo bem. Pode ficar – diz com um sorriso deixando a latina totalmente desconcertada. A loira saiu caminhando calmamente. A Morena Voltou ate a mesa e logo viu uma Quinn com um sorriso enorme – Se você falar alguma coisa eu arranco suas presas – Ameaçou a latina. A loira apenas riu.

As aulas se seguiram normalmente. Santana e Quinn eram parceiras de laboratório. Mas naquele dia o professor quis mudar os grupos. Todos tiraram um papel e tinha que dizer o nome da pessoa em voz alta. Quinn havia tirado Rachel Berry à garota que lhe enfraquecia e Santana Havia tirado Brittany. As duas se desesperaram.

–Anda Satanás. Troca comigo – Quinn diz para A Latina que estava prestes a trocar os papeis quando o professor apareceu e leu em voz alta por elas. Estragando o plano das duas. Santana e Quinn encaram suas parceiras e respiraram fundo. Seria agora ou nunca


End file.
